A Jashinist Wizard
by black mage wannabe
Summary: Harry discovers a new religion and becomes a fervent follower of it. By doing so, he turns the plans of Dumbledore and Voldemort upside down and changes the wizarding world! But not necessarily for the better...
1. Chapter 1

Howdy everyone! So most people wanted to see a Jashinst Harry, so here it is! I actually had started this before my hard drive was replaced so I actually had a good idea of what to write. Now this is only a prologue, so it's kinda short. I'd love to hear what you guys think of it! Oh and the next chapter of Memories of a Former Life is nearly done and should be up within the next week or so.

I hope everyone had a great Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/Winter Solstice/anything else I may have missed and a happy New Year!

Also, I'm not really sure how the police system of the UK works, so I'm really sorry if anything is super wrong, and I'll fix it if someone asks.

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Too bad...

* * *

Officer David Grey of the Surrey Police heaved a sigh as he slowly climbed out of his car. He had not been part of the police force for long and was more often than not ordered to carry out boring tasks. Plus, there was not much terrible crime in Surrey. Today he had been told to go to number four Privet Drive to investigate a strange smell coming from the house and the apparent disappearance of the family living there. A few neighbors had complained after trying to contact the residents, the Dursleys, multiple times and receiving no answer. Apparently they had not been seen for a few days either. It was probably just some drunks passed out in their own booze and piss after a long drinking binge or some dead animal somewhere, but orders were orders.

Grey walked up the sidewalk to the door, taking a moment to give an admiring look to the beautiful garden. However, the look was wiped off his face when he got a whiff of the smell. It was absolutely awful! After covering his nose with his hand, he knocked once on the door and waited for a response. After waiting a minute, he knocked three more times. Once again, there was no response. He was beginning to lose his temper.

"This is Officer David Grey from the Surrey Police! I'm here about the smell. We've received many complaints. Please open the door!" He did not receive any response. He began to get a bit worried. Something was telling him that something was very wrong. "I'm going to come in! If anyone is in there, please say something!" The only answer he received was silence.

He took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. To his surprise the door was not locked. He wondered why no one had even tried to enter, but from what he knew of the neighborhood, the people were not close enough or comfortable enough to enter others' homes uninvited. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He instantly pulled his head out. The smell was even worse inside. Grey shook his head, once again covered up his nose, and entered the house.

"Anybody home? Hello?" He glanced to what looked to be a living room and a dining room as he walked by the stairs and to a closed door at the end of the hall. So far the rooms were empty. He idly noticed that the door to cupboard under the stairs was open and wondered how that could be tolerated in such clean house. He made his way to the closed door. He opened the door, expecting to see some people passed out on the floor or maybe a dead animal that had gotten into the house while the owners were on vacation. However, the sight behind the door was much more terrifying.

Grey stumbled back, falling to the ground, unable to look away from the horrifying scene in front of him. A rather large man, an even larger teenager, and a freakishly skinny woman were laying on the floor covered in multiple wounds and blood. They seemed to be beginning to rot, explaining the smell. He also saw an upside triangle surrounded by a circle that looked to be made of blood. All in all, it looked like some kind of appalling ritual that belonged to a gruesome horror movie, not the real world.

It was the first murder Grey had every seen. He gagged but refused to vomit. He would not contaminate the crime scene; it could keep them from keeping the sadist who did this and locking him up for good. He could not keep himself from fleeing the house though. He ran to his car and grabbed his radio, barely able to press the correct button with his shaking hands. He reported what he had seen, and then stayed in his car until he heard many sirens approaching, signifying the arrival of his fellow officers.

The crime scene was painstakingly examined, but there was little evidence. At first, the nephew of the Dursley family, one Harry Potter, had been the prime suspect. It was suspected that he was abused and had finally snapped, killing his family. However, the blood making up the symbol on the ground belonged to the teen. He was then named as the fourth victim of the murderer. No one could have survived losing all that blood. Eventually, the case went cold. The neighbors gossiped for a few months, but they too moved on.

However, David Grey never forgot what he had seen on what had started off as a boring day. Nightmares consumed his nights and during the days, he was devoted to catching whoever had committed the awful crime. Despite many successes that led to nice promotions, he never managed to solve the crime. His failure haunted him to the end of his days.

* * *

Unknown to all the police officers who examined Number Four Privet Drive that day, they were watched as they did their jobs. Standing on the next-door neighbor's roof under his father's invisibility cloak with all his belongings shrunken in his pocket, Harry James Potter watched them scurry about with a smile on his face. His emerald eyes shone with insanity. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a pendant. It looked exactly like the ritual circle from the Dursley home. Harry gazed at it with a loving look in his insane eyes.

"I hope that sacrifice was acceptable to you, Lord Jashin." His voice now had a fanatical edge to it, much like the death eaters often had when they spoke of Voldemort. However, Harry knew that his lord was far superior to that pitiful excuse of a human.

Seemingly in answer to his words, a small wind blew across the area. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then turned towards the direction the wind blew. He then began to walk that way, following the wind. In moments he disappeared from the roof and from Privet Drive, never to be seen there again.

* * *

Like I said, I know it's short. It's only a prologue so there! Anyway, the next chapter will have how exactly Harry discovered Jashin and what drove him to it! And probably the wizarding world's reaction to what happened. That might be in the third chapter though. Anyway, the following chapters will be longer! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! *hint hint*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Please don't hate me! I have had some serious writer's block with all my stories. Honestly, I've had this chapter halfway done for over half a year, but I just couldn't finish it. No inspiration whatsoever. It's the same with Memories of a Former Life, so if anyone here's a reader of that, I'm really sorry. That one still isn't finished, and I'm not even sure what I want to do with that story anymore. I'm seriously considering rewriting it because I'm not really happy with parts of that story now. Plus, while I'm not done with Bleach, I'm not as passionate about it as I was months ago. I'm also really far behind on both the anime and manga. Also, I'm into some different fandoms right now so blame the movie Thor and the freaking Vampire Diaries! Especially blame the hotness that is Damon Salvatore. Seriously it's all his fault!

As for my Kingdom Hearts story, I haven't finished 358/2 Days or even started by Birth By Sleep so I have no idea when that's going to be updated. And as for my Xander with Deidara's abilities story, I have absolutely no idea if that's ever going to have another chapter.

Well this isn't the place for talking about my other stories. So sorry again about the lack of updates. I'm going to be honest with you and say I don't even have the next chapter for this story started or even planned, but this (along with my other stories for now) are not abandoned. And they won't be unless I actually say so.

Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

* * *

_Two months earlier_

Harry walked shakily out of Dumbledore's office. He was surprised he could stand, let alone walk after hearing all that he had heard. Not only had Sirius died, but apparently he was destined to either kill Voldemort or die at his hand. And right now he was thinking he should get started on his will because he had little chance of defeating Voldemort. Harry knew that Voldemort had far more magical knowledge and experience than him and that it was unlikely he could learn enough to actually match the dark wizard in the time before their inevitable duel.

Harry could barely continue his walk as his fate seemed more and more dire. He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall of the hallway. He had been on his way to visit his friends in the hospital wing, but he no longer felt like his presence would help them any. Harry knew that he was far too emotionally troubled right now to attempt to cheer up his friends after the disaster in the Department of Mysteries. However, he had no desire to return to the Gryffindor Common Room, which would be empty without the presence of Ron and Hermione.

_Well I might as well head to the library and maybe start attempting to catch up with Voldemort's knowledge… I'm so screwed_

With another sigh, Harry pushed himself off the wall and started his journey to the library. He knew it was past curfew, but at this point he did not give a damn about losing house points. As his feet automatically made the way to the library, Harry's mind wandered to the battle at the Department of Mysteries. He and his friends had done well, but he knew that it was mainly luck and the Death Eaters' desire to obtain the prophecy that kept them alive. They really had been lucky to escape with their lives, and even then the group of six had not come out unharmed.

Harry was surprised to see that Madam Pince was not sitting at her desk and glaring at him for coming in the library so late. He realized that it was probably due to the chaos caused by Umbridge's expulsion from power, the long-awaited announcement of Voldemort's return, and Dumbledore's reinstatement as headmaster. Or maybe she was asleep. It was actually quite late, but Harry was not tired. He could still feel the remnants of the adrenaline that had helped keep him alive in the Department of Mysteries. And even though the feeling was beginning to fade, he still had no desire to risk reliving Sirius's murder in his dreams as he had with Cedric the summer before.

He began to walk towards the familiar shelves of the library, but he suddenly paused and turned his head towards the restricted section. No one was in the library for once, and Harry believed the most useful information would lie in that area. He was about to step inside when he heard the sound of footsteps headed toward the library. Harry knew that he would be in trouble for wandering around the library so late at night and did the first thing he could think of. He ducked behind a bookshelf so he could not be seen from the entrance to the library. His eyes gazed over the books on the shelf, interested in seeing who was on their way to the library so late. The door opened with a slam and voices permeated the normally silent library.

"I refuse to have this in my library, Minerva! It is filth, as horrible as any dark magic You-Know-Who uses." Madam Pince sounded angrier than Harry had every heard her, and he had experienced her anger the few times he had been thrown out of the library.

"Irma, it's only for a few days-" McGonagall was trying to sound as calm as possible in order to calm the librarian, but Madam Pince would have none of it.

"I don't care, Minerva! What if some impressionable student should come across it? Imagine what they could do!"

"Not even Albus is capable of reading this entire book. Its magic won't let him. Do you really think a preteen or teenager will be able to do what the greatest wizard of our time cannot?" Harry could not help but be intrigued by the book the two women were speaking of. It sounded horrifying, yet something about the discussion made him desire more knowledge about the book.

"Even so, the small bits one could read could have a devastating effect…"

"It will be inside your desk, as well. Far out of the reach of any student. You and I both know the Restricted Section is not the safest of places and the truly evil books are never placed there. Those are always under your direct supervision until we can manage to destroy them or negate their magic." Harry could see that Professor McGonagall had won the argument; all that was needed was Madam Pince's agreement to hold onto the book.

"Well, it looks as if I have no choice," Madam Pince said in a bitter voice. "But should something bad come out of this it is on you and Dumbledore, not me!" Harry could hear the opening and shutting of drawers as Madam Pince put the book into her desk. He could see her raise her wand, ready to cast a powerful locking charm, when they were interrupted by Harry's least favorite teacher, Snape.

"Dumbledore wants to speak to all the faculty, immediately. Apparently he wishes to discuss the events of the evening as well as what went on while he was gone." Snape sounded as if he would rather be doing anything in the world rather than go to a faculty meeting.

Pince was distracted from her task of locking the drawer. Her hatred and anger for Umbridge and her foul actions drew her mind away from the book in her desk. Instead thoughts of vengeance on that toad faced woman now occupied her mind. "Come along, you two! I must speak with Dumbledore about all the restrictions that horrid woman put on the library and must see to getting them removed as soon as possible! And perhaps we'll be discussing the fate of that toad tonight!" To Harry's surprise, the three adults, with so many different interests and personalities, all shared small grin at the thought that Umbridge's reign over Hogwarts was finally over.

The three left the library, making small talk about the evening's events, and Harry was left alone again. He waited a few minutes before moving, just in case one of the three had to return for some reason, perhaps to lock the drawer, but they were gone. Harry's eyes were locked on Madam Pince's desk.

_She said that what was in there was comparable to what Voldemort knew. Maybe that's my chance of catching up with him… But she did also say it was pretty horrible…_

Despite Harry's brain's attempt to make a decision regarding the book, it appeared as if his body had already decided. While he was debating with himself himself, he began to walk toward it. Something about the book was calling out to him. Before he knew it he had reached the desk. Harry stared at the top drawer for a moment before pulling it open.

And there it was. There was nothing really out of the ordinary about the book's appearance, but it seemed to give off a foreboding vibe. He could not read the title as it seemed to be written with some kind of Asian characters. He reached his hand toward the book and slowly opened it, curious to see what exactly was so dangerous about the book.

To Harry's disappointment, the page was written in the same language as the cover. He quickly flipped through the pages of the rest of the book and saw nothing he could understand. With a sigh, Harry closed the book and turned back toward the rest of the library. He took a step to the Restricted Section, but he could not help looking at the book one last time. He turned his head and was shocked by what he saw.

The title of the book, previously unreadable, was now just as easy to read as the titles of his textbooks. Harry's eyes ran over the now English words. The words on the cover read _The Tome of Jashin_. He once again opened the book and was pleased to see all of it was now in English. As he flipped through the pages, Harry caught a few words that he knew nothing good could come out of.

Blood

Sacrifice

Murder

Immortal

_Wait what was that last one?_

Harry stared down at the page. If this book could teach him to achieve immortality, defeating Voldemort would be much easier.

_But this book is clearly evil. It feels so dark… Can I really trust myself with this kind of power?_

Despite his misgivings, Harry could not help but remember the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. Too many of his friends had been hurt. And it was more than likely that they would be put in harm's way again. He had not been able to protect them, but maybe with the power from this book he could. He flipped the pages back to the beginning of the tome.

_Well reading it wouldn't hurt… I should know more about the book before making a decision_

Unknown to Harry, by choosing to read the dark and tempting book of Jashin, he had already damned himself.

* * *

_Present time_

The Order of the Phoenix was in an uproar. The small dining room of the Burrow was packed with people, all of whom had something to say. Earlier that day it was discovered that Harry Potter was missing and his relatives had been brutally murdered. No one was sure who had done it. Maybe Death Eaters, maybe crazed Muggles, but there was little hope that the Boy Who Lived was safe.

"This is all your fault, you no-good, rotten, scoundrel!" shrieked Molly Weasley at Mundungus Fletcher, tears pooling in her eyes and concern for the boy she considered one of the family easy to see on her face. "You were supposed to be on guard duty, but once again you abandoned the poor boy!" Mundungus looked ready to defend himself, but a curse from the angry housewife forced him to dodge rather than reply. Unfortunately for him, his dodge put him right in the path of a furious werewolf, Remus Lupin. The angry man reached for his wand, ready to punish the man who had failed to protect his best friend's only son.

"Molly, Remus, that is enough! Everyone, be quiet!" The authoritative voice of Albus Dumbledore had an immediate effect on the group. The yells and accusations stopped and silence reigned over the room. Dumbledore continued, knowing he now had everyone's attention. "Now is not the time to place blame. We must find Harry and bring him to safety."

Dumbledore began to give orders to the members, instructing Snape to carefully investigate the Death Eaters and Voldemort. The Aurors of the group were told to look into certain Ministry employees and to keep an eye on the investigation. Other members were given the task of looking around the many magical areas of Great Britain, such as Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and some were given Muggle areas.

As the meeting drew to a close, no one noticed the extendable ear being pulled out of the crack below the door. Outside the dining room on the stairs sat Ron and Hermione. The two teens looked desolate. Hermione turned to Ron with tears beginning to run down her face.

"Do you think he's alright, Ron?" Her voice was shaking, and she looked ready to start sobbing.

Ron considered lying to her, telling her that he was sure Harry was fine and that he was probably on his way to the Burrow, ready to share the tale of his daring escape from the ones who murdered his family. But something stopped him. He realized words could not help them now. So instead of answering, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze. Hermione could take no more and collapsed in his arms, finally letting her sobs out. Ron held on to her, unable to do anything else to comfort her.

Unbeknownst to the two teens, Harry was more than all right physically, but his mental state was a completely different story.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope it's not disappointing. And if it is please don't say something in a review about how after such a long wait you wanted something super special awesome with blood and guts and sex. Anyway I'm planning to do another few flashbacks about what happens when Harry finishes reading the book, what happened to the Dursleys, and what led him to embrace Jashinism. I'll also add things about the Order's search for him and what he's doing now. I'm going to try to avoid super cliches so there will be no blatant bashing, super amazing inheritances, OOCness (well not without character development, Harry's gonna be crazy, but it'll be a process not out of the blue) etc. And I'd like Hidan to make some kind of cameo. No slash though.

Once again super sorry about the lack of updates. I'm not going to promise an update in a few weeks or anything because I don't want to disappoint.


End file.
